


Baby.

by hyuninly



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, Woosan, eunsan, sanwoo, woosan drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuninly/pseuds/hyuninly
Summary: update: by the time my baby reads this, i guess i made a mistake by gifting this to him because he’s gonna read it before our anniversary. BUT i hope he will love it.p.s i honestly don’t know ao3 would send email... dumb me.





	Baby.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iyen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyen/gifts).



> update: by the time my baby reads this, i guess i made a mistake by gifting this to him because he’s gonna read it before our anniversary. BUT i hope he will love it.
> 
> p.s i honestly don’t know ao3 would send email... dumb me.

Baby.

 

_“You look pretty today, like always. - mask.”_

 

The small post-it note that is stuck on the blonde’s locker is taken off before the blonde turns his head; from left to right and right to left repetitively as he is observing on any tracks left by the owner of the post-it note. He sighs when he finds nothing before keeping the note into his pocket. That was the fifth note he received for the week and he genuinely is confused, a little scared when he thinks that he has a ‘ _stalker_.’

 

“Sanha!”

 

The blonde snaps back to the reality after hearing his name being called and he throws a simper to the smaller boy that is running toward him. Later on, he feels the petite arm belongs to the boy wrapped around his shoulder as he bends down slightly to match the other’s height. 

 

“Hi, Minhyuk hyung! Why do you look like you’re rushing somewhere. It’s time to go home already,” he says as Minhyuk is still trying to catch on his breath before the latter heaves out heavily and he looks at the taller boy. A letter is taken out from Minhyuk’s pocket and he passes it to Sanha. Then, the smaller one tiptoes and he whispers softly into the other’s ear.

 

“A letter from Dongmin.”

 

Sanha’s cheeks reddened upon hearing that **one** word which has such a huge impact on his soft little heart before he scrunches the letter in his palm; feeling rather embarrassed as he stares at the latter and he startles, “D–Don’t mess with me, hyung.”

 

Seeing the blonde’s reaction makes Minhyuk laughs out very loud as he knows very well of how far the blonde has caught feeling for the Prince of the school. Minhyuk then skips away from the other while his mouth keeps repeating the word “Read.”

 

Sanha puffs out his cheeks while opening the letter, heart beats fast and his eyes are shaking, fingers are trembling while doing so; a little too excited to know what is inside of the letter which turns out to be a warning for him from the school administration for skipping after-school activities for two weeks respectively. As a result of being a rebel, he knows himself that he will be given a detention for an hour after-school and he thinks, ‘what kind of luck, it has to be today out of many days.’

 

One step, two steps. 

 

Lazy.

 

He drags himself toward the detention class although he can just choose to run away which is actually his first choice as for now but then, he is too tired to deal with double detention later on. Pushing the door open, Sanha ducks his head into the class and starts observing on the lucky people who has to be with him today and he is left speechless when his eyes landed on the **only** person in the class. 

 

“Welcome to the club.”

 

The soothing voice owns by the fine guy named Dongmin breaks through the atmosphere as he sees Sanha freezes in front of the door. Realizing that he actually stopped breathing as soon as he saw the guy few seconds ago, Sanha quickly clears his throat to notify the other that he is all fine and he smiles sheepishly before taking a seat besides the latter. 

 

Confused. Flustered. Shy and mostly, **happy**. 

 

‘What’s happening to me?’ Sanha thinks as he takes out a piece of test-pad to begin his apology letter. As he is fixing himself on the seat, the corner of his eyes are also trying to catch what is on the latter’s apology letter as it is impossible for him to actually break the rules, unlike Sanha himself, a huge rebel. 

 

“What are you doing here, though, Dongmin... hyung? Did you break any rules, _too_?” Sanha begins the conversation; soft but audible to Dongmin who is sitting right beside him. The latter returns a quiet snicker before passing his apology letter to Sanha which surprised the blonde for the sudden action. 

 

Sanha holds the letter and he reads it out loud.

 

“I, Lee Dongmin, apologise for skipping after-school activity for this week and spent it at the arcade with Yoon Sanha.”

 

Sanha purses his lips into a thin line as he tilts his head up to look at Dongmin who has been standing by his side since he started reading the letter, eyes filled with confusion and Sanha tries to dig some sense from Dongmin’s eyes-smile and yet, he gets nothing.

 

“Wait... Are you saying that... You’re the guy...”

 

Dongmin nods and playfully acts out the scene where they played the basketball game and also the wrestling online-game at the arcade and his antics bring out laughter from Sanha. It is satisfying enough for Dongmin to receive the heavenly reaction from the blonde before he skips even closer toward the other, leaning in close enough to let his pair to briefly brush against the other’s ear.

 

“Yes, I was the guy in the mask who has been hanging out with you at the arcade. The one who keeps telling you that you look pretty today.”

 

Dongmin presses a quick kiss onto Sanha’s cheek and he moves a step away from the other.

 

“Indeed. You look pretty today, like always, Sanha. Perhaps, wanna go for an arcade date with me?” the sentences come out smoothly from Dongmin as his hand holding tight onto Sanha’s smaller one and they both let out a soft fit of laugh upon meeting each other’s gaze as it is, obviously, will be a yes from Sanha.

 

And that is how the story between them starts and the attraction will continue to grow and blooms into a beautiful love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the love of my life for our first anniversary, a simple and quick drabble for her. I hope it is enough to show of how much I love you, baby.


End file.
